THE GIRL SHE SAW
by Land of magic
Summary: Bella Swan is on her way home from work, and stuck in traffic caused by some fire near Gordon highway. Whilst waiting, she takes note of the vehicles and see s a little girl staring at her. As the traffic starts moving, the little girl appears to be crying out for help. When Bella investigates further, she starts questioning her sanity and what she really saw that day.
1. Chapter 1

THE GIRL SHE SAW

BLAIKE

Monday, 19 January 2014

Evening

I SEE A CLOUD of black acrid smoke a little ahead - like a smudge in the sky, destroying its blue gloriousness. I wonder what the story is. Perhaps a meddlesome child, with wild curiosity, or a fault in the oiled steel jungle of a machine. Hundreds of motorists, now forced to examine the rubble upon passing.

I have never been a patient driver. Today, the sight of steel and tyre snaking up the hill on Gordon highway, had me more querulous than ever. I wound up my window, as the stink of exhaust fumes and oaky smoke began to circulate inside my Toyota Prius. It was a scorching 30 degrees today, and the blistering suns reflection on the metallic paints, made me wished that I hadn't forgotten my shades on the kitchen counter. It has been stop-and go for the last half an hour, maybe more-I didn't take notice of the time when I left work. I was in a hurry to get home.

As I lightly jerked my head to and fro against the head rest, I shut my eyes for a few seconds and inhaled deeply.

I hear the sound of a hooters being pressed in irritation, the vrooming of engines, and the thrumming of a helicopter above. My eyes spring open to the sound of constant hooting behind me. I peek into the review mirror and see a man, his hands thumping on the steering wheel. The traffic has crawled a bit, I quickly press down on the accelerator and drive forward. I wave apologetically, I switch on the air-conditioning and grab a tissue from my bag to wipe away the beads of sweat on my forehead.

I try and scout the road ahead, seeing nothing but gridlock. I highly doubt that I would make it home before dark, the orange sky, now looming over the stationery cars. I lean back against the leather seat, my hands massaging my temples as I focus ahead. In a quick flash, an emergency vehicle had veered right pass me, with a loud siren and disco-like yellow light. It must have been a huge fire, by the sight of all the flashing lights ahead. Red-yellow, red-yellow- the reflection of a life and death situation. I imagine all those scared and injured people, desperately awaiting help from another human being. I wonder how many what-ifs are lingering in their minds and if this event will torment them forever, or maybe recovery will be effortless. It's always somehow easier for others than the rest.

My mouth was now uncomfortably dry. I searched the cubby for a bottle of water but found nothing.

I recall seeing a bottle of water in my boot last Tuesday, when I had dumped a pile of old newspaper in there. I would probably spark outrage amongst the already frustrated motorists, if the traffic moves forward, while I'm fiddling in the boot. I decided to wait it out, at least until the next traffic leap. Five minutes had passed and frustration was setting in again. I swiped my tongue across my lips and around the inside of my mouth, it provided some temporary relief. The car in front jolted, I anxiously accelerate, adjust the handbrake, undo my seatbelt and dash for the boot. A feeling of relief had consumed me after seeing the blue and white aqua labelled bottle. I unscrewed the cap and gulped down half the bottle, until my thirst was quenched. Back in the confined space of rubber and steel now. All I see in front is the glows of the red tail lights snaking up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

17:46 pm

I feel the undigested blue pills that Kevin prescribed stuck in my throat, I wish I could wash it down but my water bottle is now empty. There's a horrible bitter aftertaste in my mouth. Feeling bitter and tasting bitter are so utterly different. I feel it getting stronger, the bitterness, since losing my six year old Ava four months ago. I remember a time where bitterness wasn't even a word, and my life was whole. The living room always had toys sprawled on the floor; Friday evenings was the day that Kevin and I made Ava`s favourite, spaghetti and meatballs, and the evening ended off after a rough romp in bed.

I try to swallow but my mouth is too dry; I'm tempted to have some of the vodka that I have hidden under the car seat. The thought stays in my mind for a few seconds until I am shaken by a loud hoot. Fuck, I'm a nervous wreck. _Please dissolve, please dissolve._

The traffic hasn't moved much, it's getting dark now. The evening sunset camouflages the black smoke and I begin to feel engulfed. I hate being out at night, it reminds me of barbecues and grilled gooey marshmallows. She loved them, she loved playing in the fairy lit garden, until it was time for her bubble bath with Squeegie and Poe, her two rubber ducks.

I can still smell the ocean blue scent of her shampoo, which I used on her long black hair with bangs that obscured her eyes like a sheepdog, as she cheerfully played in the foamy bath water.

Weekend mornings are dull, not even the beaming sunlight rays can bring warmth to the empty rooms. Nothing moves me anymore, I'm like a walking corpse, numb to everything around me. It sickens me sometimes, seeing others content. In their deliriously happy lives, lingers a darkness that waits to grip onto their souls, leaving emotionless skin and bone, it's inescapable, just like how death is.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The car in front jerks a bit. I stare at the couple in the red SUV next to me. I have this strange thing that I do. I like to look at people and create a story of them. I imagine that the woman is some sort of financial or administrative executive. I can tell by the perfectly matched beige suite and white top. Her hair is made into a bun, not a strand out of place. Her husband or boyfriend, I don't see a wedding ring, is a builder maybe. He has muscular arms and a buff built so he probably works with his hands. I see her smile and place her hand on his thigh. They look happy. The little boy in the car seat is peacefully asleep holding a teddy bear. My mind enters a dark place as I wonder what would happen to them if they had to lose him. Maybe they would drift apart, or maybe she would be so grief stricken and wounded that she would take her own life. He would save her, and love her, just like how Kevin loves me. I feel better now, calmer and more relaxed. There`s a sense of ease, as if I could be happy again.

Drops of rain start hitting the wind screen. I see a man in a yellow reflector jacket under a red umbrella talking to the man in the car in front of me. He seems to be signalling him toward the area where the emergency vehicles are standing. The man gets out from the car and walks over to the passenger side. He opens the door and a woman gets out, she`s pregnant. She looks about six months along, maybe seven. The officer quickly shelters her with his umbrella and guides her through the traffic toward one of the ambulances. She must be rather uncomfortable being stuck here for so long.

It's raining hard now. I glance toward road side, there`s someone`s hairbrush on the pavement that's being swept away by the gushing water. It's pink with a hello kitty on it. I can't help but wonder how it got there and who it belonged too. Ava had one just like it, it could even be hers except I had all her belongings wrapped up and given away to the Morningside Children`s shelter. It's what she would have wanted that, she had a gentle heart, my child. It's gone now, into the gutter and will probably never be seen again.

The traffic leaps forward again. The woman in the white Mercedes in the front right lane is talking on the phone. She seems upset and is waving her hands in the air as though she`s trying to make a point. I only see the back of her, she has blonde shoulder length hair that is held back by an alice band. She`s probably talking to her husband, explaining her delay in traffic. Dangling from her middle review mirror is a gold Christ cross. My frail mother had given me one on the day of Ava`s funeral. I don't want to remember that day but it's too late. I already see flashes of the red and white rose bouquets and the sealed coffin. We wanted it that way, we wanted her to be remembered as the angel faced brat.

I don't want to think about it anymore. She was mine, she was perfect, and I was not there to save her. My life is never going to be the same again, every day I try so hard to make sense of it all. There`s nothing I haven't thought off. I replay the day that she was pulled out of the water, her beautiful face covered by her black heavy wet hair. I can still remember the feeling of the hair standing up on my arms as they tried to revive her. The pain and helplessness doesn't go away; even though Kevin has been by my side supporting me, I feel like a worthless mother who let her child get taken away.

I take a deep breathe in and exhale slowly, releasing the tightness in my chest. My mind is black now and I see nothing. The traffic has reached the top of Gordon highway hill. I get a view of the tangled highways down below, motorists rushing home from the hustling and bustling city, taxi drivers trying to squeeze their way through side roads and street lodgers lighting fires on the outskirts.


End file.
